dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketojan-The Bio-Saiyan
Part I Chapter 1: Sucess! EP:1 Boka:(walks into room), Oh Ketojan didn't see you put the tools there would ya? Ketojan: Sure pops, but what's up with the machine? Boka: The DNA is off the fritz, I need to calibrate it right. Oh yes and Ketojan please stay away from it. Ketojan: Alright (walks away). Next day 4:00 Pm Ketojan: I should go into the machine see whats up. (Sneaks in) Ketojan: Alright calibrate the DNA, adjust the coding.....There! (Gets in) Machine: Operation Kovo commencing. Ketojan: Yay! (fades to black) Ketojan: Ughh what happened? Boka: Ketojan! You did it! You're a Bio-Saiyan! Ketojan: What? What's that? Boko: You know the saiyans right? The ones i've been researching? Well they're aliens with super strength and speed! Ketojan: (Breaks piece of steel in half) Wow! You're right, not sure I like the idea though. Next Day 8:00 Am Boka:(writes something on journal) Ketojan's File Age:9 Birthday:10/15/Age 757 Height:5'0 Gender:Male Description:Black (Before Brown) haired, and eyed, slender look, rough and spiky hair, and tall. Analasys: Seems to be behaving well like his old man (chuckles). His power increased by 100000x , he can shoot these beams of energy. He named one the omni-beam, green in color, very strange. Able to destroy a large hill, power increase is imminent. Due to him gaining all the fighting memory from the saiyan DNA, he's now very proficient in martial arts. I gave him the Polia virus when he was eleven, to make his power level by times by two. Oringinal power level: 30 Ketojan: Dad? Boka: Hmm oh yes just try to train your self, i'll be done in a minute. (2 years later) Ketojan: (walking home) (Flys home when nobody is looking) Ketojan:Hey pops i'm back from school! Boko:That's great.....Listen could you help me setup the machine?(He says in a bored and frustrated voice) Ketojan:Sure. (Finishes moving parts and gears) Boko:Now go wash up, and get some milk for dinner. Ketojan: Kay! Boko:See ya! (10 min. later) (Ketojan finishes walking home) Ketojan: Dad! I got the milk! ( found dead on street sevreal knife wounds, wallet mugged) Ketojan: Dad!? DAD!? Come on this isn't funny! (Hair turns blond, eyes turn teal) Ketojan: Grr! (Thief runs away on truck.) Ketojan: Gra!!!! (fires ki blast) Ketojan: ( Walks over and sits in silence) END Chapter 1: Outsider EP:3 Ketojan: My father never did anything wrong...... (Ambulance alarms ring, but he knew they wouldn't do a thing). Ketojan: Look afteryourself civilization because, here on out. I'm a vagabond. (Flys away anxiously) Ketojan: Sigh* (He flies far from the city and on to Mount Paozu) Ketojan: Alright I gotta calm down, and build a fire. (Cuts down a small log and dices it into sticks) Ketojan: (munches on a piece of toast while eating stew) A vagabond, a wanderer, and a hermit quite the title. (Falls asleep) Next Day 6:00 am Houk: Kid, hey kid wake up! Ketojan: Huh? Yeah what do ya want? Houk: You're the bio-saiyan right? Ketojan: (rams him against the wall) How'd you know him!! Answer me you piece of crap! Houk: Calm down, i'm one too! Ketojan: (Let's go of Houks gi) So what is it you want? Houk: I was your pops test subject, number 4 the only sucessful one, until now. Houk: Listen he told me about you we kept in touch. He said for you in the instance that, he was not able too. Ketojan: And? Why am I supposed to believe you? (Houk pulls out a glowing green scar on his arm) Houk: Only our kind have these markings. (Ketojan pulls put his leg and sees a glowing blue mark) Ketojan:Son of a BITCH! Where the hell did that come from?! Houk: You better come with me i'll explain everything. (Walks to Houk's Camp) (Couple Hours Later) Ketojan: So I retain the fighting techniques and skills of the saiyans DNA. Houk: Yes, exactly. Houk: Look.........KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Blows up a huge hill) Ketojan: Holy shit! Houk: Yep told ya, a saiyan named goku had that move. Ketojan: (Gets up) OMNI-BEAM!!!! (Blows up another hill) Houk: I'm impressed, but it looks like you need some training. Your dad was also going to let me train you. (Ketojan reluctantly gives his answer) Ketojan: Then I want to make him proud of me! Teach me! Houk:(chuckles) Alright pup let's go. END Chapter 1: Omniscent Ep:4 Bye bye, Ketojan. said his father He then proceeded to fade into obscurity. ( Two years later) (Ketojan wakes up sweating and shocked) Ketojan: Another dream? Frick I need a vacation....... Houk: Ketojan time for breakfast! Ketojan: Shoot! Coming big bro! (Walks outside) Houk: Had another dream? (Puts down meal) Ketojan: Yeah it was freaky you were fighting me and I won. Houk:That does seem unrealistic (sits),why would you win? Ketojan:Hey! Houk: Just kidding , cmon chow down. *They finish breakfast just in time for training* Houk: Now ketojan cup your hands. KA.............. ME................. HA................... ME.............................. HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the energy quickly shoots forward forming a large crater) Houk: Ha! Good, now let's go on to sparring! (The sounds of blows fill the forest) Ketojan:Hiya!!!!!! (Sounds of heavy breathing) Houk: I think we're done for the.................SHIT! Ketojan: What?! (Senses a large energy signal) Houk: GET DOWN NOW!!!! (Ketojan becomes uncontious due to being pushed into a rock) Houk:I told you to stop! Now it's too late! Stranger: (Unsheathes sword) (blocks the blow from the blade) BAM!!! (The two evenly match blows) BOOM!!! (Houk kicks the stranger in the face knocking him uncontious) Houk: It's time to go little bro. END Chapter 1: Beginning of the Bio-Saiyan EP:6 Ketojan: Grr......Where are we? Houk: The only safe place I can think of, Mt. Paozu where I found you. Ketojan: Jesus it's been a long time huh? Houk: Don't get to homesick, the man following us, is a android. Ketojan: Why is he here!? Houk: He's from the red ribbon army, his power excels a normal super saiyan. (Ketojan gasps with fear) Houk: I'm going to hold him off, you go set up camp somewhere far and high. Ketojan:What about you? (Nearly choking up) Houk: I'll be fine it's been 2 years since I found you, and i'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself. (He then leaves, fearing the worst). Houk: Now time to find your metal ass! Houk engages in battle, but stops for a moment, but only to burst out a yellow aura. Ketojan: Wow! Houk lands a few blows, but the machine counters by flipping him into a rock. Staying under the rock he prepares an attack, from under the rubble. KA...................... ME..................... HA........................ ME................................... HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The androids flies from the impact into a rock a mile away. Shocked Ketojan keeps fleeing, seeing the true power of the move. Houk: Is that all you got come on, get up! The android kicks Houk in the head and throws him into the air. Android 59: Brakan Beam! Houk attempts to counter with an energy wave, the beams collide making an explosion. They then start to brawl, at first Houk seems to have upper hand, but the tables turn. Android 59: FULL POWER! (An aura appears knocking Houk away) Houk: Fine let's do it. The andriod appears with great speed kneeing Houk in the face. A ki blast forms and he slams it into Houk's face. Immedietly following up with a punch, sending Houk flying. Houk: GRAHHHHH! (His aura gets, out of control gaining more power Houk collides with the andriod). A huge explosion erupts sending a huge gust towards Ketojan. Ketojan: Wow! (Houk emerges his muscles increasing in size). Houk: Well looks like you pushed me to ascended, now prepare for doom! The two collide 59 flying out of the blitz of light.Houk strikes him with his foot, in mid-air and punches him multiple times in the stomach. Bringing the andriod to it's knees ,Houk kicks him into the air and prepares a kamehameha. KA..........ME............HA...........wait? The andriod grasps on to Ketojan, looking devilishly as ever. Andriod 59: Do not come closer or ,I will initiate self- destruct protocal. Houk: Grrr what to do?! Ketojan imagines his live flashing before him ,seeing his fathers death, meeting houk etc. Ketojan:Grrrr!!! His anger slowly increases ,as spirals start forming in the aura ,and start to intensify. Houk: Wow! Andriod 59: I'll kill you before that even happens, boy are you dead! Ketojan:RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The entire mountain starts to shake ,and soon the whole world feels it. (At the Son Residence) Gohan is startled at the roar and the quake, but he thinks there is much more behind it. Chi Chi:Gohan! Goten! Are you two alright? Gohan: Yeah mom, i'm not sure what this is ,I should check it out. (Gohan Flies off) Chi Chi: Gohan! You come back this instant! Gohan flies closer and sees two super saiyans fighting an........Andriod? Gohan: Who are you why are you all here? Andriod 59: Grrrr another i'll kill all of you then! Ketojan:HA! Ketojan's aura bursts killing the android. Gohan:How?! Where?! Why?! Houk: I'll explain later! Ketojan, calm down now! Ketojan: Huff Huff Huff! (Falls to Ground) END Chapter 1:New Allies Ep:7 (3 hours later) Houk finishes their story while chi chi calms down ketojan's fever. Houk:..........so that's it. Gohan:So you to are, essentially artificial saiyans? Ketojan: Yep! Gohan: You guys are going to be staying here for a while. Goten:Awwwwww! No food! (Chi Chi enters the room) Gohan: Mom? Can these two stay here? Chi Chi: Absoulutely not! After some convincing Chi Chi allows the two to stay. Gohan: What's your name? Ketojan:....Ketojan....... Gohan: Ketojan, you'll be sleeping in the guest room. Ketojan:(smirk) Thanks! (8 hours later) Chi Chi:My goodness, 4 saiyans i'll die! ''A/N: That font means thoughts Goten & Gohan: Morning mom! Chi Chi: Good morning! Where are those other two we have food! Gohan: Houk and Ketojan! Time for breakfast! Houk: Alright! Ketojan get his tail! Ketojan: Got it! Gohan: (chuckles) Guys we already have food! Ketojan & Houk: YAY! After garfing down nearly 200 plates of food, the four saiyans go to train. Gohan:Could you show us what you guys could do? Ketojan & Houk: Sure! Houk: Ketojan! Surprise em'! KA................... Gohan: Wow! ME............ Goku: He........can? HA................ Houk: Hmph! ME................ HA........... Gohan: Wait what?! LIGHTNING KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Houk: Woah! The beam flies shooting extreme bolts of lightning from it's core! It finally reaches a big lake creating a tsunami, as rocks fly from the 6 hills it destroyed. Ketojan: So what do you think? '''END' Chapter:1: The Amazing Gold Men! EP:8 ( 5 years later) GIGAN WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Houk: Wow! Goten:You did that?! Gohan: Hmph! Ketojan: Jealous Gohan?(smirks) ,you know maybe I should go to high school with you! Gohan:Oh, no bad idea, bad, idea. Houk: That's not a bad idea! Come on! Ketojan:(mutters) I should keep my big mouth shut. (The two fly off into the distance) Houk:Hello I would like to setup a meeting, it's about enrollment for my little brother. Secretary: It'll be set in two hours! Ketojan: Thanks. (The two run off and fly to the Son Residence) Gohan: Oh god! Please tell me i'm dreaming! Houk:Come on Gohan! It'll be fine! (Covers Ketojan's mouth with hand) Ketojan: I agree with Go-mwff Houk: I'll go get suits! (Two hours later) Houk: Hello i'm Houk this is my little brother Ketojan. Principal:Ah..(smiles)There you are come in let's get this over with. (An hour later) Houk:Phew! You got perfect scores so you'll be fine, other than bullies calling you nerd! (The Next Day) Chi Chi: Goodbye you two, have fun at school! Gohan: We will! Hopefully......... (At Satan City) Ketojan: Hey a robbery, let's go! Gohan: Wait let's turn super saiyan so no one notices! Ketojan: (smirks) Sure. Ketojan: Hey you two! Eat this! Pulse Wave! The wave pushes them away, using non-lethal energy ,and smacks the lightly near the police. Gohan: Oh you two aren't getting away! Hiya! Gohan uses a weak ki wave to flip their escape truck over. Gohan: Come on let's go! Ketojan: Right! (The two run away and power down) Videl: Hey you two! Ketojan: Yeah?! Videl: What happened here?! Ketojan: Oh I don't have time for this! (Leaves) Gohan: The criminals are gone bye! Videl: Why that- Cop:You should have seen it Videl! Videl:Tell me everything...... (At School) Teacher: Now I want to introduce two bright indivituals! They got perfect scores on their entry exams! Come on in boys. Ketojan: Hey. My name's Ketojan. Gohan: Hi! I'm Gohan! Sharprner:Nerds...(snickers) Ketojan: Oh god......This is going to be a long day. END Chapter:1: Mass Nerder! EP:9 Erasa: Yoo-hoo!!!!! Over here cuties! (The two sit down) Erasa: My name's Erasa, that's Sharpner, and lastly Videl! Videl: Hey, you're the two guys I saw you earlier! These guys seem suspicious Ketojan: Oh yeah, sorry for running off. Videl: Grrrr....(Stares intently) Sharpner: So you two are the new brains huh? (Snickers) Gohan: Huh? Sure whatever..... Asshole! Wait! Aww man Ketojan's rubbing off on me, i'm a potty mouth! (Ketojan narrows his eyes) (At P.E) Teacher: All right everyone pair up! We're sparring! Let's see...... Gohan: I wanted to get sharpner! Ketojan:Sucks to be you (chuckles) Videl: Come on, Gohan get over here! Let's see if my suspicions were correct! Gohan: Uh, coming! Sharpner:Ya, ready nerd? Ketojan: Sure! (smirks) Sharpner does a roundhouse kick, but Ketojan blocks it with his arm. Sharpner punches Ketojan, only to be cut off by Ketojan grabbing his arm and delivering a "weak" punch. Meanwhile........ Videl: Come on! Hit me! Gohan blocks one of Videl's punches ,and avoids a high kick. The kick however switches into an axe kick, and Gohan blocks it with ease. He lifts his fist into an uppercut, knocking her down. Ketojan: Who's the nerd again? (smirks) (After School) Ketojan:Let's head over to capsule corp. to get a costume. Gohan: Sure! I'll call Bulma. (At Capsule Corp) Bulma: Hey you two! Gohan: Hey, Bulma you got the costumes? Bulma: Costumes.......oh yeah! Gohan: Yep! Bulma: Well then you got it, here catch! (Opens Capsule) Gohan's body is covered in a green robe-like outfit, that's made from soft cotton, with a hood covering his head. His arms and legs have steel/leather boots and gauntlets, covering them. Gohan: Wow thank you! Bulma: No prob-woah! Ketojan emerged in a shiny dark grey knight-like armor ,made out of capsule corp metal, covering his body. With a black cape covering his left arm. Gohan:Wow! Ketojan: Let's go, thanks Bulma. Bulma: No problem! (At robbery) Gohan: Stop! (in deep voice) Robber 1: Screw you! (fires gun) The bullets simply crack on impact, Gohan smirks recieving no damage. Gohan then teleports and knocks out a Robber, by chopping his neck. Then he kicks the face of another Robber near by, who is firing his machine gun disray. Videl: How do they?! Just then Gohan's hood flies do to gohan dodging a rocket (80 mph), giving Videl a quick glance at his face. Ketojan runs up to the robber and grabs the rocket in mid air, crushing it. He then kicks the launcher , and then proceeds to launch a pulse wave into a robber, sending him flying back. Ketojan: Let's go. (monotone voice) (At the alley) Videl: Hey wait! Gohan I know that's you. Gohan: How did you?! Videl: Your hood..(smirks). Gohan: Oh no! Ketojan: Leave him alone.(same voice) Videl: You'll have to give me flying lessons to me then, and tell me all your other secrets as well. Gohan: Aww man fine! C'mon let's go. (Gohan & Ketojan fly off) END Chapter 1: Gohan's new Student EP:10 (One week later) Ketojan and Gohan are sparring in the forest, they seem to be Super Saiyan's. Ketojan: Stop, let's take a breather. (The two sit down) Ketojan: Yo, Gohan remember this? (pulls out sword) Flashback It was night time, and Ketojan finished training with Houk and, was now arriving home. Gohan: Ketojan, happy birthday!! I got you something!!! Ketojan: Woah let me see Gohan! Ketojan stared in awe it was a shiny onyx colored sword. It was explained by Gohan that the sword was made from ,25% Katchin, 50% Capsule Corp. Steel (Steel 10x), and 25% Diamond. Ketojan: I love it!!!!! Gohan: It was hard harvesting the metals at first, but I eventually found my way Flashback end Gohan: Oh, yeah! One question though, why are you showing me this now? Ketojan: Because, when the witch gets here, you're going to give her a haircut. Gohan: Me?! Why me?! I'm barely friendly with her! Ketojan: Her long hair will only get in the way during a fight! Gohan:I suppose.......beside she would look cuter with shorter hair...wait! What did, I just say?! (Ketojan bursts out laughing) Gohan: Hey! Goten: (Comes Running) You guys I wanna spar to! Ketojan: I'll do it! Come on Goten! Goten:Kay'! Ketojan unleashes his super saiyan aura knocking Goten back. However Goten transforms as well, and the two quickly trade blows in mid-air, Ketojan blocking or evading most of them. Goten is eventually knocked down with a powerful kick to the jaw. Goten: Wow! I'm a super saiyan, and I can't even beat you! Gohan: Ketojan has a lot more than a super saiyan Goten! Look! Ketojan powers up until yellow swirils start appearing. The aura continues charging Ketojan's aura seem idetical to a super saiyan 2 (Without lightning). Ketojan: (grunts) This is a Ultimate Super Saiyan. Only Bio-Saiyans can access this form, I achieved it when I fought the android. Goten: Wowsers! Ketojan: There's more, but that's too dangerous. Gohan and Ketojan had been, hell bent on training ever since Ketojan got here. As thought Ketojan achieved SSJ2 and something else.......... (Videl arrives on Jet-copter) Gohan: (gulps) She's here! Ketojan: Yeah, wow. Videl: I'm here for those lessons. Ketojan: Gohan do your magic. Gohan: Okay Videl you gather some of that energy flowing through you. Videl: Okay........ So what's that energy called. Ketojan: It's like this. Omni-Beam! (Huge mountain blows up) Videl: Wow! (Back at Son residence) Chi-Chi: Ever since those two got here Gohan's training flew up like a rocket. Two-Four hours a day is just training....Well at least he has a friend his age. Houk: (whistles while washing dishes) (Back in the forest) Videl: Ok i'm gathering the energy in to my feet...........Hey! I'm flying! Gohan: That's great Videl! You're definitely ready for the tournament. Ketojan: Gohan.... there's still the hair.. Gohan: (frowns) Ok Videl there's something else..... I need to cut your hair. Videl: My hair?! Gohan: It might get in the way of the fight. Videl: Oh yeah sure. I hoped he would like me with short hair. Gohan takes the scissors from Ketojan and walks over to the lake. Videl is kneeling and waiting for Gohan, and he starts to cut her hair. The strands of hair fall into the pool of water. Once done Gohan gives the scissors to Ketojan. Videl: Thanks Gohan! I'll see you later! Gohan: Wow she's so pretty with short hair. Wait, shut up head. END Chapter:2 Hey Lime EP:11 Ketojan: So this is the last shop? Gohan: Yeah, it's a nice place and i've known them since I was 9! Ketojan: So when Cell...... Gohan: Yeah..... Lime: Gohan! (runs over and gives a hug) who's this guy? Gohan: His names Ketojan he's a fighter like me. Lime: Wow, really! Nice to meet ya! Ketojan: Nice to meet you too. Gohan: Uh, Lime you have any spice today? Lime: Sure i'll get that right now! (Lime leaves to get the groceries) Gohan: Pretty isn't she? Ketojan: She's beautiful! (goofy voice) (comes back) Lime: Here you go Gohan. Nice meeting you Ketojan. Gohan: One more thing. Lime? Where's the old man? Lime: He's signing me up for school! Gohan: (gulps) What...school? Lime: OSH High. (Gohan faints Ketojan sweat drops) Ketojan: Excuse me hehehehe (rubs back of head). (Ketojan flies Gohan out of sight) Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction